


Pining For Oscar

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Devil May Cry, RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: For An Anon-In the Village of Fortuna things were relatively peaceful for Oscar and his mother Carla, till the day the Hellgates all broke loose unleashing Demons to terrorize and scatter the populace. In looking for his mother Oscar Pine, a young strapping fourteen-year-old farmboy meets the woman of his dreams, who just so happens to be part of the Knightly Order. Her name was Gloria, together they journey to find his mother with the woman, albeit being a magical disguise, falls hard for him with the intent of seducing.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/ Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Pining For Oscar

  
  
  
  
  


**Pining for Oscar**

**RWBY DMC 4**

**For A.C./ By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Taste for Young Farmers**

  
  
  


*********

Somewhere in the world there prospered the cultural and religious town of Fortuna, it was an island somewhere in the south of the ocean where legend has it the famed Demon Knight Sparda once ruled there protecting the human citizens from demons that would attack it. Ever since the days of old Sparda was worshipped there for his heroism and nobility leading to the formation of the Order of the Sword,it was a group of Holy Knights dedicated to following his doctrine and protecting the people from Demon entities that would occasionally encroach upon their reality. Fortuna is a robust quaint rustique town filled with culture and wonder, there was hardly any technology around to really detract from it save for the few electronics stores therein. It was a place of peace and prosperity filled with devout worshippers of Sparda and the Order. 

However, underneath the supposed divine cover that was the Order of the Knights there was a select group of high-ranking officials serving under Sanctus, the leader of their religion and revered Pope-like figure. People didn’t see his true nature for it was; evil shrouded by much faux nobility and reverence. Underneath that kindly old face of a mask of his there served a darker nature within the old man and had plans for Fortuna that involved his Knights , the people, and Demons. Served by his round table of loyal subordinates they’d help him carry out his plans into the future in regards to Fortuna and the Hell Gates that lay dormant around the city. Hell Gates were dormant portals leading into the demon realm, they were scattered all over the island making everyone nervous that demons would one day pour out from them swarming all over the city. This was why the order was formed in the first place and in the select group of Order elites was a mysterious yet stunningly beautiful dark-skinned woman named ‘Gloria’ with a secret of her own.

Elsewhere, in the middle of the city there was a young farmer boy named Oscar Pine, he was fourteen years old, had a few freckles on his face and was modestly built with a fair bit of muscle to his young frame he owed to his occupation as a farmer. He was a dutiful young lad full of both spirit and humility sometimes the eye of affection from random village girls near his family’s farm at the edge of the town. He and his mother both lived on this Island sanctuary of Fortuna for most of their lives and not once did they ever have to worry about demons invading until that one fateful day. This was a day that led Oscar meeting the love of his life in the name of the woman known as Gloria; the mystery woman with a body to die for.

  
  


******

Somewhere in the middle of the city….

  
  


Screams could be heard all over the town, people in hoods were running about stampeding to get away from the onslaught of a demon incursion now taking place in the center of the populace. Legions of strange puppet-like demons known as ‘Scarecrows’ hopped about with bladed limbs attacking people and endangering everyone in the city while the Templar Knights ushered them to safety while fighting the monsters off. In the middle of all this chaos was the boy farmer Oscar himself running throughout the town square searching desperately for his mother Carla amidst this madness. His white hood accessory, a religious badge of sorts for every follower of Sparta, had flown off right after he ran from the initial wave. His spiky unkempt dark hair was visible now as well as his hazel green eyes, his lightly-tanned face searched frantically for his mother while distressed and fearful for her safety.

“Mother? Mother! Where are you?! C'mon ...say something!” He screamed out while running through the streets fearing the worst until he noticed more Scarecrow demons hopping towards him in a wave of nearly a dozen or so strong. Shivering with fear he felt his stamina renew making him break into a dash and run for his life towards the church just up ahead. There it lies in the center of town as a convenient cathedral for every worshipper to go to on a weekly basis. It also served as an emergency shelter for the townsfolk in general. If his mother was safe she’d be hiding there hopefully **.**

The one further up north of the island up past some jungle had the main grand Cathedral that Oscar’s only even heard about. If his mother wasn’t in this nearby one in the middle of town then she’d be out that one further up ahead, all he had to do was keep running. Looking behind him in panic he saw another one of those blade-legged puppet monsters flipping around from the corner in front of him attempting to attack yet again only for Oscar to roll to the side at the last minute screaming out in panic. He saw this one among a large group of them block off his path to the first church up ahead making him change course and turn around to run of his life into the jungle area just beyond the edge of town. 

“Gggaaagghh! Gotta run! Gotta run for my life!” He shouted to himself almost comically as the young boy ran through the town desperate to reunite with his mother again. ‘Why won’t these darn things stop chasing me already!?’

*****

Eventually Oscar made it past them and went through the jungle arriving in the icier parts of the island. He found it odd that it was close enough to the warm-tempered town just behind him and snowing like this, bizarre it may be but it was large and seemingly safe for right now. 

“Whew…*huff huff huff* I made it! Yes, I ...made it.” He trailed off wheezing for air as he hunched over on his knees trying to catch his breath. His boot-wearing feet were nestled deeply in snow now with the rest of him filly a little bit chilly since he only had a pair of faded khaki long johns and a white long sleeve shirt over his adolescent body. Oscar also had on a pair of orange gloves over his hands.

He looked up at the church just up ahead and honestly felt a little intimidated by it’s grand structure, part of him really hoped his mother was there or at the very least safe at that first church until this demon incursion comes to an end. Taking a deep breath and walking forward he marched through the snow preparing to enter the spacious bridge leading to the place. Oscar checked his sides left and right to see if any more demons were going to pop out of nowhere at him like they had done for the past couple of hours he made his way here. 

It was a good thing he was fit and full of energy when the day had started for him, Oscar always had a good level of stamina thanks to his work on the farm. The moment he brought that up he thought back to his mom again and sighed feeling worried. But then, he heard a strange noise a little further up and high into the sky.

‘That sound ...it sounds like someone’s fighting...I think.’ He looked up into the night sky where the peak of the church was slicing the moon when something popped out over the horizon taking him by surprise.

“Heeeyaaaaghhh!” A woman’s voice cried out as she held a short stubby Scarecrow demon in a binding leg and arm-lock keeping him completely vulnerable and possibly peeking at her nether region from underneath her revealing uniform.

Oscar’s mouth dropped wide-open as she flipped him through the air in an impressive form of combat of flexibility. The woman slammed him down onto the pavement of the bridge making a spurt of dark ichor squirt out of its now dead body right in front of him.

“What the--?!” Oscar let out in surprise as he got an up-close look of the ballsy bombshell lady who had just killed the Demon by smashing its face into the ground right in front of him. She flipped her head up to look at him flashing a small friendly smile as she bent another part of the Monster open making a sickening crunching noise of flesh and bone. The instant their eyes connected Oscar felt a strange sense of longing to her and a chilling wave of butterflies going through his stomach when looking into those icy blue gems she calls eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest when taking in the sight of the beautiful brown-skinned woman having bobcut silver hair and a vexing pair of light blue eyes. 

She had a curvaceous filled-out womanly frame that only supermodels would have with her voluptuous assets seen as clear as day. From long perfect legs wrapped in thigh-thigh leather high-heel boots to a cleavage-exposing corset dress with tassels trailing just around her wide baby-bearing hips showing off more of her pristine chocolate skin. Her outfit was long sleeve up top and designed with the Order’s white holy colors in mind with some more added characteristics of her own designed with it. Oscar felt his eyes lower themselves down to see her full luscious pair of DD-cup titties swaying subtly with every slight movement she made. Part of him wanted to suck on them and never let go, he wanted to call this woman ‘Mommy’ and fed on her tits all day long just after meeting her. The woman herself chuckled a bit in amusement when seeing his lust-addled expression and noticing where his eyes were veering, normally she’d be offended, but she wasn’t normal either nor was she prudish. She had a very alluring nearly predatory face with strong cheekbones, full pouting lips, long eyelashes and a pair of chilling crystal blue eyes that’d vex any man who would come near her. Deciding to break the awkward tension she cleared her throat and spoke up.

“Well hello there, lost one. Did you get separated from the other citizens when escaping?” She asked in a sultry husky voice that sent chills up his spine and making his pants tighten up due to an erection forming inside of them.

‘S-she’s so beautiful!’ He thought and opened up his mouth up to speak until they both heard a gaggle of clawing screeching noises coming from the are behind them. 

The woman looked back over her right shoulder to see nearly a dozen more Scarecrow demons pop out of the woodwork with bladed limbs ready to attack. She smirked playfully then quickly turned back to Oscar with a polite smile.

“Actually, hold that thought for a moment, cutie.. Mommy’s gotta go take care of business first.” She said before breaking off one of the legs of the demon he had pinned underneath her giving herself it’s extra bladed weapon to be used. 

With an impressive display of agility she flipped up into the air in a somersault and in doing so she whipped out another weapon, namely her own bladed dual-glaive and she started slicing up Scarecrow demons left and right as they lunged at her in mid-air. Oscar watched with childish excitement and awe as she flipped around kicking, punching, and slashing demons around her with fluid grace occasionally kicking very high up to the point her nether region showed itself to him. He got a good eyeful of her dark panties covering up her mound while she flip-kicked a random Demon’s face vertically performing a cartwheel right after. The woman was a brawling wonder and grabbed another Scarecrow’s head before twisting it off and kicking it out to land against a smaller group of its own kind right before slicing around in a crescent cleaving a few of them in half like a graceful angel warrior. 

“Wow! S-She’s amazing! Incredible! She’s perfect!” Oscar said to himself with stars in his eyes as watched her snap kick another Demon in the face before flipping backwards to latch her legs around another’s head before snapping it in half. She flipped over its crumbling body with grace and got into a tiger battle position where it put her on all fours like a beast. 

The young teenage boy felt his erection stiffen even more when seeing that form since it showed the round fullness of her ass right before she lunged forward in a blur of speed! She was slashing and kicking many more other lesser demons into the air before swinging her Glaive-arm around tossing the projectile weapon to slice the rest of them up in a stylish action style. Oscar watched the dark ichor squirt out of their bodies leaving them crumbling to the surface before dissipating back to back in numbers at a time. The woman of chocolate skin and exotic beauty finished her battle with an elegant poise before relaxing herself and flossing a side of her hair with a humph. She looked back to Oscar with a soft inquisitive smile and put away her weapon tossing away the makeshift one before walking towards him with swaying hips left and right. He felt drool creep out of the corners of his mouth when seeing her wide hips popping out side to side va-voom style. If the boy wasn’t horny before he sure was now and felt hot under the collar because of it.

Oscar quickly looked down at himself, noticing that he was packing a rather obvious and noticeable erection in his pants and attempted to cover himself up with his hands until he saw one last demon behind the woman leaping into the air at her for an attack. His face stretched in a panicked one and he pointed behind her.

“Look out!” He called out when the woman took notice her last stray attacker then stabbed her right boot’s spiked heel into its face digging it in deep which lead to the demon dying almost instantly with dark ichor squirting out of its head horror movie style.

“Ooops, guess I missed one. My mistake.~” She said offhandedly whipping her leg to the side causing the dissipating carcas to fly off over the bridge before bringing it back down. She turned around to face Oscar again and walked over to him with a confident smile making him freeze up when seeing those predatory eyes focus on him through those silver bangs of hers. He was mesmerized by her gorgeous face and kept his hands covering up his erection as she got close to the boy bending down at her kneecaps and exposing her creamy brown cleavage to him enticingly. “Thanks for the quick heads-up, cutie. I guess I do tend to get a little sloppy and miss a spot every now and then when on the job.”

She placed her hands down along her thighs keeping them spread out with her lips curving upwards in a sultry smile, the woman liked what she was seeing and deliberately gave Oscar a nice wholesome view of her cleavage knowing about the erection he tried keeping hidden underneath his hands. He struggled not to stare while being red in the face. 

“My name is Gloria, by the way, I’m with the order and in charge of helping protect the people of the town. What’s your name, cutie? Also, what’s on your mind on top of that? You look like you’re trying to say something to me.” She asked with an affectionate purr making Oscar’s heart skip wildly within his chest.

“O-Oscar, ma’am. Oscar Pine. I’m...looking for my mother, we got separated and she went missing when the demons started invading our town. I’m worried sick about her so I went to the church in the middle of the town to try and see if she made it out okay…..but I got chased by Demons all the way here.” He introduced himself in a scared innocent manner and saw a coy smile form on the woman’s hauntingly beautiful face. Her supple pouting lips curved upward into a smile with her tongue gently licking one of her lips as she rose back up.

“Well then, allow me to do my job and repay the favor for your help then. I’ll help you find her and protect you while doing it. It’ll be my way of repaying you for your help earlier,Little Oscar. Even so, that’s a given since I’m a Temple Knight anyway, but it does help that you happen to be really cute and handsome for your age, fu fu fu fu.~.” Gloria cooed with a gloved finger tracing her lips. She reached over with her right hand and stroked Oscar’s chin gently making him blush like a tomato, his heart skipped a few beats before he nodded back in utmost appreciation. 

“T-thank you! Very much!” Oscar beamed at Gloria then looked behind her at the massive cathedral directly behind them and wondered if maybe his mother was hiding there. “You think the other townsfolk might be hiding there by chance? We’re already here so maybe….” He trailed off and Gloria shook her head immediately with a soft smile. 

“Fraid not, that right there isn’t so much a sanctuary, but rather an HQ of sorts for the knights. Can't bring you in there, kiddo. But don't fret, the town is probably crawling with lesser demons I can totally handle with ease, so just stay close to me and follow my lead. I’ll reunite you with Mommy dearest, Oscar.” Gloria said with voice purring with kindness as well as flirty playfulness making him blush as she started walking past him slowly wiggling her hips left and right until the woman beckoned for him to follow her. 

Oscar now marched through the snow with eyes glued to the woman’s supple heart-shaped rump shaking side to side in slight pelvic movements. He watched as those full round cheeks jiggle hypnotically left and right making him keep a pair of hands over his erection the whole time. Gloria stayed close to him as they ventured down the snowy path and down through the jungle pathway leading back to town. The woman was fully aware of the boy’s eyes watching her ass shake gloriously during her walk. A coy smile showed up on her face as she briefly looked from the corner of her eye at Oscar keeping a pair of hands over his pants. 

‘Oh ho ho ho, so the cutie has it bad for me, eh? Well, it’s no surprise considering how I look, but still….he’s adorable to watch. He probably thinks I don't notice where his eyes are staring, better have some fun with that.’ Gloria (Trish) thought to herself with a playful smile and started swaying her hips even further intentionally with making her buttocks jiggle through her tassels showing Oscar a pair of delicious brown cheeks causing the heat to rise up within his body. His face became redder than a tomato with blood threatening to gush out of his nostrils all while Gloria snickered to herself in amusement.

Eventually, she stopped as she safely guided him through the jungle winding up back in the town of Fortuna. She kept Oscar at her side the whole way and dealt with any lesser Demons that dared to bother her while they strolled through town looking for the church safely guiding him there as they went. She had fought off many small fry demons with ease and purposely made a showing of her body to Oscar while doing it. The look on the boy’s face when she performed a perfect split kick in the air made Gloria’s day after seeing his reaction. Oscar’s erection throbbed even harder at the sight and part of him felt the inner beast called ‘Hormones’ would burst out sometime soon if this woman had not stopped teasing. Still, he struggled to keep it tamed within his body while watching the gorgeous woman do backflips and flash him her legs. Seeing those curvaceous chocolate thighs spread wide, caramel brown buttcheeks flex as she posed intentionally provocative in the air made his cock swell painfully within his pants. Oscar nearly had a heart attack clutching his groin during one of Gloria’s usual battle frenzies. Whenever she finished up he walked awkwardly beside her hoping she didn’t notice him covering his erection up.

Thankfully they found the Town’s centermost church ahead of them and with it came a relief that Oscar was now able to find his mother again thanks to the ‘Angel's help. Gloria helps him get to the doorway entrance and kept an eye out to make sure no one interrupted their reunion. She heard a loud joyous noise inside and turned her face to look into the interior of the building seeing the toned freckled farmboy hug an older brunette woman in his arms fiercely while sniffling with happiness.

‘Aww, isn’t that nice and sweet? Looks like he found her alright, job well done ...even if it wasn’t the real reason I was here for in the first place.’ Gloria(Trish) thought to herself feeling both glad for Oscar and sad that their little journey already came to an end. 

Part of her was hoping they’d spend a little more time with each other, getting to know one another and ...perhaps getting to know one another intimately. A soft crimson blush appeared on her face as she walked into the church secretly giggling at the irony that a Demon like her was acting like a Saint whereas the Order was acting like Demons. She walked up to Oscar and his mother greeting the guard Temple Knights as she went and observed the older woman with a friendly smile. She was youthful-looking and modestly attractive to boot with her dark hair trailing down her front in a side-ponytail. The woman had piercing amber eyes and a lovely friendly demeanor and noticed Gloria walking their way leading to Oscar waving her over to come meet his mom.

“Miss Gloria ...thank you so much again! I’m so relieved she’s safe and was here the whole time.” Oscar cried out in relief hugging Gloria’s waist tightly making her moan internally at the warm feeling of fondness growing within her heart. She let his strong arms hugged her waist tightly making her do the same for him, admittedly she felt tempted to squeeze his ass into her fingers, but instead she just held him tightly. Just then she felt her right hand get taken by Oscar’s mother Carla, who shook it with gratitude. 

“What he said **,** my son told me everything you did for him. I cannot possibly thank you enough for saving him and keeping him safe until he made it here. Hope he wasn’t too much trouble, hehehe.~” Carla greeted with a chuckle and held Gloria’s hands tightly within her own in utmost appreciation. The woman otherwise known as Trish felt the foreign warmth of Familial love coursing through her body at this very moment, she never experienced up close and personal gratitude from someone she saved since she was a business-only Demon Slayer with Date, but she’ll confess she doesn’t mind this feeling especially Oscar was looking at her with a warm smile and a hot blush on his cute little face.

‘Ooohhh… I can’t stand it anymore! One for the road.’ She thought biting down on her lip and letting go of Carla’s hands so that she could approach Oscar next. 

Looking down at his innocent face beaming at her made the older woman feel her heart stammer within her chest making it hard for her to breathe. Gloria reached out to put her arms around Oscar’s shoulders making it look as though he were about to be pulled into a hug. But then, her white-gloved hands wound up cupping his cheeks into her fingers before bending herself down so that her face remained at eye level. Oscar too felt his heart racing for he was up close and personal with the woman of his dreams and felt the intensity of her gaze until Gloria did something very unexpected. She cupped his chin and pulled the young man’s face onto her own resulting in a deep steamy love-filled kiss between each of their lips. From Gloria’s supple brown ones to Oscar’s light tanned ones, both mouths connected in a steamy embrace leading to her making out intimately with him right in front of his own mother. 

“Mmmhmmm.~” Gloria hummed loudly with eyes closing tight and cheeks become flushed with red as she made out with Oscar. The boy was in full disbelief over tasting the woman his heart sought after, partially thinking it to be a dream or his fantasy gone wild, but alas she was tasting the warmth of her mouth sucking open his own in a passionate kiss. 

‘I-I-I can’t believe I’m really kissing her! I’m really making out with Gloria! This is the happiest day of my life!’ Oscar thought to himself wild with happiness feeling his mind melt slowly away as the steamy lip-lock carried on. He felt Gloria’s supple brown lips curling eloquently over his little ones tasting him hungrily with tongue rolling into his mouth and sloshing around inside over his own tongue. He felt her swallowing it inot her throat basically tongue-fucking the boy’s mouth right in front of his mother and no one else without a care in the world. 

Gloria then held her hands around his backside pulling him tightly into the embrace feeling him reach around to grab ahold of her taut buttocks through her skimpy Order clothing and causing Gloria to moan. She let out a blissful whimper while languidly making out with him, swirling her tongue around inside of his mouth for what felt like several minutes. Oscar’s mother Carla watched in utter shock feeling pleasantly surprised that her own son was making out languidly with such a noble angelic member of the Order. She didn’t even mind that they were doing this in front of her and watched with giddy excitement as Gloria held onto him tightly curling up a leg around his side pulling him in deeply while their tongues openly rolled over each other in between their lips. She had always hoped he would find the right girl and knew that plenty in town eyeballed him plenty, but to think he’d captured the heart of a high-ranking member of the Templars was shocking even to her. Either way they had her full approval. 

‘Oh my! I mean, holy cow! To think my own son just bagged a winner, and one heck of a woman at that. I mean, just check out those knockers!’ Carla thought covering her mouth in feign shock and reddened cheeks. She had both hands around her cheeks in surprise as she watched her young teenage son making out passionately with the adult bombshell woman in front of them. ‘Praise be to Sparda for this miracle.’

Their tongues rolled and slithered about languidly between the two of them for what felt like minutes on end. Hot breaths were being exchanged left and right as the kissing between Gloria and Oscar grew more passionate, the former cupped the boy’s buttocks into her hands making him squeak in surprise while he did the same with her own rear. Feeling his strong firm hands fondle her supple ass through her loose clothing made Gloria even hornier than she was to begin with giving her the urge to grind herself against his chiseled teenage body. Alas, she held herself in check, the last thing she needed was to blow her cover by having sex with a young teenage boy here inside of a church. Carla looked around making sure no one was snooping near the two and watched to make sure they would continue sucking each other’s breath languidly until they were finished. Eventually they wrapped it up and Gloria let go of Oscar’s ass with the reverse happening as well, she pulled apart from his flustered face with a sweet smile and a hot blush on her brown cheeks leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. 

Oscar was left standing right there in his spot frozen with a goofy smile on his young freckled face, the sight of it made Gloria giggle playfully before she delivered a light tap on his head snapping him out of it. 

“That ...was just for good luck, and a treat for being such a very good boy during our adventure together here, Oscar. Maybe if you’ll behave we can do a little more once I get back from kicking Demon ass out there.~” She cooed really making him feel hot under the collar now as she turned away with ass swaying left and right preparing to leave the Church to go back outside and rejoin the Order as her cover.

“Best day ever ...hehehehe.” Oscar chuckled nervously as he stood there dizzily in a haze chuckling like an idiot after that kiss. If he wasn’t in love with her then, he certainly was now. 

Gloria chuckled at his goofy yet cute look on his face as she walked away, she noticed his mother was keeping him hoisted in her arms so that he didn’t wind up lying on the floor. Intentionally walking slowly and gradually making her way to the front door of the Church Gloria wound up back outside in the innermost part of the town ready to resume her undercover assignment. Before she disappeared completely she took one last look at Oscar from over her shoulder seeing him regain his composure and eye her with a look of hopeful longing. Gloria frowned then unwittingly triggered a blush on her face before completely stepping out of the building and into the outside leaving him behind…..for right now.

‘What was ...that? Why did I do that? What's ...wrong with me?’ Trish thought to herself looking at her gloved hands wondering if just maybe she was losing sight of her mission here.

Shaking her head and closing her eyes she tried focusing her thoughts back on her identity as Trish, the Demon-Human woman and not ‘Gloria’ as she had come to know her as. There was a bit of conflict in using this kind of dark magic; Doppelganger, it would split one’s self into two normally but it was also handy for creating disguises that were as real as you made them. Hence, ‘Gloria’, the trusted Order Knight of Sanctus’s inner circle, but now she wondered if maybe she was getting too caught up in these growing feelings of fondness for that one doofy strong-willed boy.

“*Sigh*, maybe I’m overthinking this silly thing.” She commented to herself then looked in a mirrored surface nearby looking at the face of Gloria and touching her cheek. ‘This couldn’t possibly be having a mind of its own, now could it? Better just get back to the Order and dig up more information until it’s party time with Dante, I have a feeling Sanctus and his goons are going to create utter havoc for these people soon.’

She reasoned within herself and nodded before beginning to run away from the city ready to go back to ‘work’, but before she left the area entirely Gloria made one last look back at the Church thinking of seeing Oscar again. For reasons she didn’t fully understand. 

*****

And so, Gloria eventually faded as a cover when Sanctus set his plans into motion making the other Hell Gates around Fortuna activate once they grabbed ahold of Yamato and used its power to sever dimensions apart. Trish herself still felt the magic of the Doppelganger craft that created the identity of ‘Gloria’ still lurking within her, but she paid it little mind as she and Dante went about taking care of business dealing with Sanctus. From shooting,kicking, and just plain going all out on the many demons the corrupted man set on them Trish still felt a part of her mind wonder about Oscar and the safety of himself and his mom. 

This made her struggle since it was Gloria’s thoughts plaguing her, making Trish sloppy while they fought the legions of Demons together with Dante and Nero. The latter was the hero of this story and successfully saved his girlfriend Kyrie with the power of his strange Buster Arm. As curious as Trish was about the boy’s origins she was much more focused on Oscar and determined to rid herself of the Doppelganger's plaguing thoughts about him. When the final form of Sanctus and ‘The Savior’ was defeated Trish had indirectly come into contact with one of the Hell Gates being re-sealed via Dimension Slashes made by Nero something very unusual happened to Trish’s body.

Space collapsed around the Demoness making her struggle to keep herself whole, Yamato’s strange power of severing anything apart had an adverse effect on both her and the Doppelganger magic keeping ‘Gloria’ within her body. In a flash of strange Demonic energy Trish found herself unharmed yet on the ground reeling from the effects of the bizarre anomaly only to find that another person laid next to her feeling the same. When the blonde rose up along the ground her jaw fell open in shock at the sight of a completely whole flesh and blood Gloria naked without the Order uniform and equally surprised to see herself ‘Exist’ in a manner of speaking.

*****

After draping Dante’s long red overcoat jacket over her naked caramel body Trish got to talking with Gloria privately nearby as the sun began to set over the island. The villain had been defeated, the Hell Gates either sealed or destroyed entirely with Nero coming into his own as a newfound Hunter of Devils keeping Kyrie at his side. All of them were lingering around the center of the town watching the sunset while Gloria simply touched her face wondering if she was really real or another Doppelganger.

That was when Trish decided to speak up.

“You know...when I first made that spell, the disguise, I had a certain taste of flipping my identity around for the fun of it just to see how I’d look with dark skin and different hair. I must say I think I did a pretty good job honestly.” Trish commented eyeballing Gloria’s barely clad form as she continued to look into every mirror wondering if she’ll fade away, thankfully that wasn’t the case.

“So, I’m alive now ...I still have all your memories, your fighting skills, and I’m made of flesh. Strange how Devil Arms and Dimensional Magic can work.” Gloria commented looking over at her sister with a furtive smile before peering past her shoulder at the Church wondering if the villagers already left back to their homes. She was worried she’d no idea where Oscar went if they did.

“You really have it bad for that little guy, huh?” Trish pointed out making Gloria whip her face her way with a surprised look on her face. “I have your thoughts, remember?” She added.

“Yes, I do actually. I don't understand what it is that lures me to that farmhand, he’s just so innocent and brave and I’ll admit maybe I felt ‘something’ upon meeting the little man. Seeing him stare at my ass was certainly icing on the cake of our many interactions, plus I’d like to think we bonded a little during our trek over here. Why? Is that a problem?” 

Trish shook her head and looked over at Kyrie and Nero holding hands acting like an actual couple in love. Part of Trish found it cheesy and lame, but another part of her envied what would have been between herself and Dante if she didn’t have his mother’s face. 

“No judgment from me, I’m a demon, honey. We both are, approximately ...since I don't know exactly what you are save for being a Homunculus made from Devil Magic and Yamato’s dimension severing physics. My point is; you're alive, you're free, and you have free will to do whatever the hell you want. I’d say go to that little dork and rock his world.” Trish coached with a supportive smile making Gloria flash a smile back in appreciation before walking over to her taking her hands into her own like a sister would.

“Thank you, I believe I’ll do just that and see where I go from there. His mother already loves me, so it probably wouldn't be hard moving in.” Gloria pointed and was about to leave with Dante’s overcoat still on until Trish called out to her again.

“Wait, first you’re going to need a change of clothing. Hold still for me and take off that jacket.” Trish ordered and Gloria smirked feeling she knew what was coming. In a dynamic spin she whipped off Dante’s red coat becoming as naked as the portrait of Venus until a streak of transformative lightning shot out of Trish’s hands and into Gloria’s body!

In a golden yellow flesh that quickly died down Gloria now stood wearing a leather white variant of Trish’s sexual leather duds. From strapless knotted leather tube top, to tight white leather pants showing off her lovely legs to trendy ladies high-heel boots down at her feet. Gloria now stood there wearing the inverse of Trish’s traditional outfit with a choker to boot, she looked as dazzling and sexy as she did in her Order uniform, but more so since her midriff, cleavage and shoulders were now obscured. 

Tossing her hands through her hair Gloria felt like Trish again except as her own person with a sleeker sexual design, although she would complain about the tube top crushing her tits a little since she was bigger than her original.

“That’s much better, thank you. Maybe if enough time goes by I’ll unlock some of your powers inside of me. Wish me luck.~” Gloria said receiving a nod from Trish as she left the area to go search for Oscar at the church and go from there. 

Just then Dante walked up besides Trish whistling as they watched Gloria in her new duds walk with swaying hips to the Church in front of them. He had his overcoat slung over his right shoulder and looked at his blonde partner with a cocky smile.

“You sure you’re good with her stealing your look like that? I mean, yeah, she’s basically your sister...somehow...but c’mon show some originality in fashion design.” He snarked receiving an elbow from Trish before turning away walking alongside Dante. 

“What does it matter? She’ll be taking them off soon enough when she finds her little prince charming.”

This made Dante perk an eyebrow and whistle to himself impressed.

“Nice, who’s the lucky guy to land such a hot piece of chocolate ass like her?” He asked and Trish shrugged despite smiling coyly since she knew who it was. She just didn’t want to tell him, Trish simply tossed Dante a wink and did a ‘My lips are sealed’ gesture as they walked away from the village ready to go back to him.

“I’m not saying.~” She replied whimsically. ‘Lucky guy is certainly accurate though, hope he pleases my not-sister properly when she finds him.~’

*******

Somewhere outside of the reaches of the town, near a hilltop where a farm was stationed…

Oscar Pine sighed to himself as he leaned against the windowsill of his bedroom. His mother was in the kitchen making up a batch of his favorite chicken and beef broth in celebration of them surviving this surprise Demon attack on Fortuna. Oscar however wasn't in the best of moods, though he was sour and depressed for he had hoped to see Gloria again when it was all over, but found that no such thing happened. He didn't see her at all when everything was safe again and that dampened his spirits. Largely because he missed her dearly but also because he wanted another kiss. 

‘I hope she’s out there somewhere, safe, sound, and doing whatever she can do for herself. The Order we worshipped wasn’t as kind and benevolent as we initially thought they were, huh? All that stuff about experimental Demons they’ve been making really screwed everyone’s spirit and shook their faith, that goodness we had that nice lady Kyrie to reorganize everyone into a proper religion preaching peace and stuff. I just wish I could see her again….’ Oscar sighed to himself and got off of his windowsill ready to go eat dinner until he heard a slight shuffling noise from behind catching his attention.

He slowly turned his head around and saw a jaw-dropping eye-widening sight that made his heart freeze within his chest; Gloria in the flesh sitting on his windowsill wearing the sexiest outfit he had ever seen in his life. 

“Gck! G-G-Gloria?!” He asked loudly in disbelief and quickly rubbed his eyes hoping it wasn’t a dream or hallucination. When he finished doing that however he was face-first into the woman’s full-sized breasts feeling her arms sling around his neck and pulling him into an affectionate loving hug.

“That’s me~ Happy to see me again? By the way, this is not a dream. This is really real right here with me finally finding her again like I promised. I did say I’d come back didn’t I?” Gloria cooed hugging his head into her breasts comfortably running her fingers through his scruffy dark hair and hearing him sniffle in happiness until he slowly pulled back from her tits red-faced with a smile.

“I’m glad you’re back, heh, thought you’d just up and leave with everything calming down like it did.” He mentioned and Gloria shook her head before cupping his chin lifting him up so that he stood on his tiptoes kissing the lovely woman on her lips. 

“Mmhh!” Oscar yelped in surprise feeling the electricity surge through his body as he felt the sensation of this woman’s mouth swallowing his own in a steamy intimate embrace. ‘She’s kissing me again! She’s kissing me! This is the best day ever!’

Gloria sensed his excitement and brought her hands around his head holding him tightly as she diligently worked her supple full-lips around his own regular ones making out with him hotly. Gloria’s mouth suckled and tasted the inside of Oscar’s while he stood there in her arms feeling too stunned to kiss her back. But, eventually the boy found the courage and brought his hands around her waist cupping her full ample pair of wide hips into his fingers feeling them through her jeans as Gloria kissed him more passionately.

“Mmhm Mmhm!~ Hmmm.~” She mewled tasting the inside of his mouth and feeling his tongue wriggle against hers while she dominated his. 

The woman’s full set of breasts pushed into his chest making it harder for him to embrace her fully since her tube top made her tits stick out even more. Not that Oscar minded since he could literally feel those doughy orbs nudging against his skin through his plain shirt. Soft slurping noises filled the air as their kissing became more heated and intimate with Gloria guiding Oscar to the foot of his bed behind him. Their kissing intensified to the point Oscar was feeling hornier than ever right now, just like before back in the church he felt his chest surge with overwhelming joy at kissing such a gorgeous angle like Gloria. 

The woman started nibbling on his mouth a bit more intensely taking the breath right out of his lungs until she pulled up and straddled his chest with his bulge pressing into her leather-clad buttocks from behind. Gloria turned her head to look at the bulge with a smile of mischief and reached down to begin fondling the large round surface of his penis through his tattered brown pants making Oscar begin to huff loudly with rising pleasure.

“Hnhh! Ooh...you’re touching down there?” He questioned feeling her right ungloved hand squeezed his bulge harder as her fingers continued stroking the surface.

“Yes, is that a problem?” She asked coyly and he immediately shook his head ‘No’ making her smile. “Good, now then…..I want to do something ‘Special’ for you, Oscar. And I want to do it the right way making your long-running fantasies come to fruition, but first a change in clothing would do.”

She got off of his waist making him questionably look at her until Gloria raised her hands up above her head showing off her sexual body in Trish’s signature outfit. She appreciated the gesture greatly,but felt a certain stylistic choice would be better overall for Oscar’s enjoyment. 

‘I’m very thankful I discovered I had inherited this power from her.’ Gloria thought to herself and made a streak of golden electrical energy surge out of her fingertips covering her entire body in the energy until it dispersed away. She now stood there in her Order Uniform once again, revealing to Oscar the same high-sexual duds she wore when she met him. Her tight-fitting lace tip kept her fluffy tits nice and snug within the comfortable fabric. And her legs stuck out in the leather thigh-high boots she wore making the boy’s jaw drop when eyeing them like a hungry dog. Gloria was the apex of sexy right now and loved seeing his drooling face stare at her like this.

“Better pick that tongue up off the floor, Oscar. You’re going to want to stay alert for what comes next.~” Gloria said in a sultry way that sent shivers up Oscar’s spine and made his manhood throb underneath his pants.

Unbeknownst to the two of them Oscar’s mother Carla came up the steps to his bedroom carrying a bowl of soup with an obvious look on her face until she saw Gloria in there with him. 

“Oh ...my! She’s back and from the looks of it I think things are going to be a little saucy between them right now. I’d better not let them see me and ruin the moment with awkwardness. Oh praise be to Sparda for the miracle of my boy capturing the heart of such a wonderful and stunning woman.’ Carla thought to herself silently giving Gloria and her son their blessing without letting them see her. She quickly crept back down the steps with eyes lingering on the sight of Gloria posing sexily with hands on her waist.

Back inside the room however…

Oscar was watching the woman loosen up the lacing of her top making her luscious DD cup tits pop out a little bit flashing the boy a bit of chocolate nipple peeking through her clothing. Her outfit by default was already sexy enough as is, but this little gesture made it even sexier.

“There, I always felt that suffocated me a little. Now then ...let's get to those Special Rewards I mentioned for being such a good boy when I came back.” She cooed and lowered her face down on his head propping her hands against her thighs allowing Oscar to see plenty of glorious caramel cleavage underneath. His cock throbbed even more as Gloria wrapped her lips eagerly around his own leading to another staunch make-out session executed with unbridled passion between them. 

Older woman, by appearance, and a younger man with a farmer’s nicely muscled body underneath those raggy farm clothes. 

‘She's ...amazing!’ He thought feeling his erection throbbed even more until he noticed Gloria lowering herself down to her knees in front of him loosening up more of her corset lace with a coy smile.

“Bring it out, Oscar. This next part of your treat comes at this part.” 

OScar nodded and quickly undid his pants leading to Gloria yanking down off of his body so that his surprisingly long thick eight-inch erection sprung out like an antenna. Gloria’s blue eyes widened at seeing it and marveled at the surprisingly well-endowed appendage of her new boyfriend. She licked her lips succulently and grabbed her doughy tits into her hands before bringing her chest up enough so that the head of his dick aimed for her cleavage valley.

“G-G-Gloria? What are you--”

“Hmmph!” Gloria pushed her set of tits down onto Oscar’s length sliding it between her tits in one direct slide making him feel the soft skin of her mammaries cushion the head of his shaft. Oscar immediately seized up and twitches in surprise pleasure and stimulation when feeling the heavenly sensation of Gloria’s breasts sandwiching his shaft. 

OScar’s fingers clutched the surface of his bedsheets feeling a world of soft doughy pleasure swallow up his cock. Gloria smiled and watched as he looked like he was about to have a seizure, Oscar felt the soft full doughy splendor of her titties smothering his dick nicely making him grow even harder with balls now pulsating.

“Ngahhh! Gloria….oooaaahhh!~” He gasped out loud feeling the woman keep them pushing around his meat. Her gloved hands slowly started making her tits hump the surface of his length keeping the shaft smothered in tight fleshy warmth while the head peeked out between her cleavage. 

The most remarkable fact was that she was doing this within the confines of her slightly loosed uniform top, it was a sexy outfit to start with and thankfully one that didn’t need full undressing. Oscar groaned again and tilted his head back while feeling Gloria’s orbs smother up and down his length slowly with her occasionally spiraling each one against the sides of his shaft. He gasped and panted pleasurably with heavy breaths feeling the woman of his dreams begin to push them up even faster.

“*Huff huff huff...huff ...ooohhh man that feels amazing! Uuughh! G-Gloria….!” He cried out gasping leaning back enough so that Gloria could pump him even faster. 

Her tits slid across his shaft throbbing shaft smothering the thick rigid light-brown surface of his penis snugly between breasts making Oscar growl with clenched teeth while his o rgasm started to build up. Gloria simply pumped him even faster making his pelvis push into the bed even faster as she worked him. 

‘It’s so warm ...and throbbing ...hehehe, he must really be excited to feel me right now. Imagine what this cute darling will look like once I start riding him. Ooh it feels nice feeling him between my tits.’ Gloria thought blushing slightly and leaned her head down onto his waist seeing the light pink head of his dick sticking out between her titties. 

Licking her lips with her tongue she opened her mouth wide open and lowered her face down between her cans taking Oscar’s cock, or at least the head of it, into her warm inviting mouth.

“Mmhhm! *Schlupp!*” She mewled with closed eyes and felt the boy bristle up with sexual excitement at feeling his first blowjob now. He looked over at Gloria’s bob cut head pushing into the valley of her tits with succulent brown lips squeezing around the glans of his length.

She closed her eyes and started sucking on the glans gingerly with head subtly rising and falling in back-to-back bobbing. Her lips stayed sealed around his length slurping and sucking it swiftly with quiet sucking noises filling the air. Oscar couldn’t help but feel his balls quiver with an impending need to cum, so he remained leaning back with head tossing around enjoying the sensation of his girlfriend blowing him.

*Shluup shluup shluup shuup sshuupp!*

“Hmmmhm. Mh mh mh mh mh mhmmm!~” Gloria started humping her face into her cans even faster tasting the tip of Oscar Pine’s dick with glee and letting her tongue roll around all over the surface.

She could feel him shiver with ever-growing intensity, heard him groan loudly then felt the pressure of one of his hands guiding the back of her head into his lap making her tits squish into his waist. She kept at it with gusto pumping her mouth onto the head of his dick slurping all over it as a new form of sexual hunger arose within the vivacious Demon woman. Gloria struggled to keep her voluminous tits smothering his length all while sucking him properly, sometimes she cursed her large breasts.

‘But if I didn’t have these girls right here I couldn’t be giving him this much pleasure. All men, no matter how young, prefer a woman with large tits.’ Gloria reasoned as she pressed her tits into Oscar’s cock some more in back-forth motions until she suddenly pulled them off of his shaft leaving it bare.

Oscar slowed his heavy breathing and looked to see her tilting her head back them spreading her mouth even wider before plunging her face directly into his crotch! 

“Gghh! Oohhhh yeahhh ...nnghhh! Gloriaaaa…!” He cried out in ecstasy feeling the warm slimy cavern of the woman’s hot mouth swallow up nearly all of his penis inside. Her warm wet throat muscles cushioned Oscar’s penis with tongue swirling around the surface while she kept a firm grasp on his balls with her right set of fingers.

She gave him a moment to adjust before shes started bobbing her head back and forth on his cock slurping it noisily with lips lubricating nearly every inch of his phallus. Oscar ground his teeth together feeling the intense wave of ecstasy consume him in the form of Gloria’s hot hungry mouth. The woman pulled her head back to the tip then pushed her face all the way into his crotch in repeated deepthroat suctions, over and over again nonstop. Intense slurping noises filled the air again, only this time they were louder since Gloria was swallowing Oscar all the way to the back of her throat. Thanks to being a part of Trish, whom she assumed had an experienced enhanced physical body, Gloria had no gag reflex as she swallowed her lover’s cock with gusto.

Her head bobbed repeatedly back and forth, again and again, with her occasionally grinding her nostrils into his groin feeling him shiver immensely as this went on for another ten minutes.

“Mmhmm! *Schlupp!* Mmhmmhhm. *Shpplt sshhup sshulpp!*” Gloria ran her face into his crotch constantly sucking him hard and fast until Oscar let out a mighty scream and came directly inside of her throat with pelvis grinding against her own face.

“Ugghhhh! Ughh! Uughh! Aaahhhh!” He howled and yelled feeling the need to buck up against the beautiful brown woman’s jaw pumping a thick sludge of sperm down her gullet and making her gulp everything down all at once. 

Gloria was initially taken back by the surprise ejaculation, but thankfully adjusted to it quickly enough and swallowed everything that came her way. She did it with eyes closed and throat chugging down every last splotch of semen Oscar so generously delivered within her gullet, all while making loud gulping noises in the process. 

*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!*

“Mmhmm.~” Gloria mewled until he finished cumming leaving his erection becoming half-erect inside of her mouth. As soon as he settled down she slowly pulled her face from his waist peering up at him with hypnotic blue eyes staring at the sight of his labored breathing and smiling face. She smirked and with a loud slick pop of saliva and cum she dislodged her mouth from Oscar’s penis with a messy smile.

She quickly licked her tongue around her lips cleaning any leaks of his seed from her face and seeing that his member wasn’t completely flaccid like she thought it was. 

‘Hhmm, he even has durability to boot, I think I’m going to really like staying here with this handsome young farmhand.’ She chuckled at the thought and rose up to feet waiting for Oscar to recover so that he could see her lifting up the tassets of her outfit until he saw creamy brown thighs leading up to her sex.

“Ugh! Y-you’re not wearing any panties?! Have you ever worn any at all since I met you?” Oscar asked curiously feeling his member begin to re-solidify when seeing Gloria shakes her head ‘No’ with a sultry smile.

“Not at all.” Gloria answered proudly showing her glistening sex with barely a tuft of silver hair underneath her navel. She showed it off to Oscar with a smile and kept her tassets up when she steps onto the bed digging her high-heel leather boots into the surface. The young farmhand looks up to see the juicy pair of folds bare down on him with Gloria kneeling around his face ready to mount him. “And you’re going to be the first, and only, person to taste me. It’ll be paying me back for that delicious load you’ve sent down my throat, darling. Really work me down there ...anyway you want.~”

With that she pressed her dampened vaginal mound against Oscar’s face with labia smothering his lips gently until he started licking around her folds clumsily in an attempt to learn as he goes. Gloria let out a blissful yet quiet sigh as she felt his mouth getting to work on her juicy cunt. She leaned forward a bit placing her hands on the headboard of his bed keeping herself steady as she felt Oscar begin eating her out. Hils lips nibbled on her labia, wriggled into her sex before running her tongue along the innermost parts of it causing chills of pleasure to run down Gloria’s spine.

“Ahhh….ahhh….Oscar! Nnghhh! You…*Huff*..have more talent at this than expected of a beginner. Mmhhh, keep going.~” She moaned loudly and kept her creamy brown thighs locked around his head grinding her pussy along his face in order to further the stimulation she was receiving. 

Gloria kept her eyes lcosed and bit down on her bottom lip feeling Oscar start sucking on her sex more expertly. Her groin rolled up sensually along his muzzle careful not to slip off of his lips as he ate her out with gusto. Soon her buttocks was swaying forward and backward sensually and slowly riding his face and feeling his tongue burrow into her sex giving her untold feeling of sexual euphoria to enjoy. Her rear started bouncing the more this went on, soon Gloria had her head tossed back wailing blissfully as she felt him eat out her pussy like a well-experienced pro.

“Nnghh! Aaghh…..oooaaaghhhh! Faster….! Ughh!” She whimpered closing her eyes tight and steadying herself by gripping the headboard even more tightly. 

Her luscious brown booty slammed up and down on his face with pussy getting tongued, sucked on, and tasted by Oscar for a staunch eight minutes longer. Gloria’s body started glistening with sweat feeling the pleasure erode her sense of balance and bring her closer to cumming each passing second. She was practically humping Oscar’s face after he brought up his hands to grip her buttocks keeping her pussy grinding up against his jawline. Gentle slurping noises could be heard underneath Gloria’s thighs as Oscar diligently worked her to climax in the next minute after prodding her exposed clitoris.

Gloria started shivering intensely with face scrunching up in absolute bliss, her body quivered and her ass trembled as she felt her orgasm wash over her body. Her thighs clamped inwardly around his face and so too came out a gush of her vaginal nectar out onto Oscar’s mug! He closed his eyes and instinctively lapped up everything he could while Gloria’s lower body ground against his face. She was moaning blissfully feeling his tongue run up her folds tasting every inch of her pussy that pressed against his face. He even grabbed her hips themselves keeping her mounted on his head until she was done cumming entirely. 

Gloria let out a blissful sigh of pleasure and relief before pulling herself off of Oscar’s now messy face. He was breathing a bit laboriously with her pussy juice all over his cheeks and lips, but he was smiling peacefully nonetheless. 

“That…*Huff...Huff*...was amazing, Oscar. You’re apparently a natural.~” She cooed seductively and looked to her side to see his member finally erect again, this time looking harder than a rock as it stood tall like a stone pillar. Gloria felt her insides churn with rising lust for it to be inside of her now, she then looked to Oscar and saw him sit up with a blushing face gazing at her hopefully.

“Of course, we’ll do this. You don't even need to ask, and never will have to.” Gloria answered for him then grabbed behind his neck pulling him onto her supple brown lips leading to them making out passionately yet again.

“Mmhmm!~”

“Hmmhmm!~” 

They both whimpered into each other’s face tasting one another with tongues rolling around in between their lips. Oscar devoured Gloria’s brown lips feverishly while she focused on sucking his tongue into her mouth. This raunchy yet innocent act of love continued for naught but a minute longer when Gloria pulled off of Oscar’s face leaving a trail of saliva bridging between their lips. She smiled seductively at him and rose up to her feet again keeping the tassets of her outfit up so that she remained bottomless.

“Get ready for the ride of your life, boy. Momma is going to take good care of you from here on out.” Gloria cooed as she hunched her legs and planted them around his waist lowering herself onto his body preparing to mount herself on his throbbing length.

Oscar gulped nervously as he saw the beautiful caramel frame of Gloria descend down upon him, the head of his prick pushed into the folds of her sex making her quiver as she slowly impaled her pussy on him. Once she pressed her buttocks into his thighs she was fully mounted and feeling fuller with his dick plunging into her sopping sensitive tightness. 

“Aaahhh!~ Ooohhh…..mmhmm. Oscar….!” She gasped with face flustered with sexual distress. Gloria bit down on her bottom lip looking at him with a sultry smile and placed her hands down on his waist steadying herself so she should begin riding him.

‘Nnghhh! S-so tight....! And so slippery too...nghh!’ Oscar thought feeling like he was going to have a meltdown of orgasmic pleasure now. Feeling Gloria’s pussy wring his length tightly made him feel like he had died and gone to heaven. There was no comparison to how good having this goddess of a woman on top of your dick felt as she started rolling her pelvis along his waist beginning to ride him.

Oscar called out her name again when she started riding him even faster than before, the beautiful brown-skinned bombshell was enthuastically fucking herself on his meat slapping those doughy supple caramel cheeks of hers thunderously onto his waist. Her tits were jiggling up and down moving along with her body while Oscar simply enjoyed both the show and the ride she was giving him. Her tight moist insides were squeezing his length tenderly as it plunged swiftly into her cervix over and over again. Needless to say he was in absolute paradise right now and didn’t care if his mother heard him screaming Gloria’s name. Gloria herself was happier than she could possibly be feeling his length thunder into her pussy non-stop as she rode him with fervor.

“Aaahh aaahh….aaahh…..ooohhh Oscar! Mmhhh! You...feel s-so good inside of me! Augghh!” Gloria cried out in ecstasy making her thighs spread even further across Oscar’s waist, to the point her kneecaps pushed into the bedside surface as she fucked him. She smirked and internally flexed her strong vaginal muscles around his penis making him reel pleasurably at the tightness that followed. Her hips started rowing strongly in back and forth motion across his pelvis squeezing his dick as she went and making him a mewling boy desperate to unload into her. 

Gloria was impassioned about this and made it so that her caramel body ground it’s full pelvis into his waist pumping her buttocks violently on it in up-down rhythm. She had great flexibility and strong muscles thanks to her physique, but what came down to it was the increasing suction of her cervix squeezing the neck of Oscar’s throbbing cock. The lad was moaning heavily now with mind still reeling from the pleasure she was giving him while she rode him. Their bodies, caramel to light tan, rolling together semi-nakedly across the bed with Gloria rutting herself harder and faster on his waist feeling her walls beginning to tremble with the onset of climax. She was breathing heavily now and grabbed Oscar’s hands away from her waist bringing them up to her breasts triggering his instinctive need to play with them while she continued pounding herself onto his meat! 

‘Uuauaghh! Aaaghhh aaahhhh…..mh mh mh mh mhggnnhh! Oscaaarrrrrr!~” She hollered out once he started pinching her nipples through her skimpy clothing feeling those orbs roll around like melons causing Gloria untold waves of sensitive exhilaration flowing throughout her body. 

She bit down on her bottom lip, closing her eyes tight, and rolling herself around on his waist with buttocks continuing to thunder raucously onto Oscar’s pelvis feeling it push even further each time. Gloria was slamming herself down wildly onto him with ever-increasing speed making him practically bounce underneath her lustrous dark body while he filled her snatch up with his throbbing cock. 

‘Nnghhh! I’m getting close! I’m going to lose it ...oh god I love you, Gloria!’ He said in his mind while his fingers pinched and tweezed her tits tightly making her mewl even louder as they fucked.

Downstairs Carla Pine sipped her tea quietly with a hard blush on her face hearing all those bed creaks and moans pick up volume the longer this went on. She wondered if maybe she should have another peek at her son’s moment with his smoking hot girlfriend.

Back upstairs with Gloria and Oscar, the latter was beginning to feel his nutsack throb intensely as he feels the contractions of Gloria’s pussy getting to him at long last. Thus, he grabbed her tits tighter making her toss her head back wailing laboriously as she feels her body beginning to cum right on top of her young boyfriend. Gloria started arching her back with tits pushing out into his face feeling her loins churn as she began cumming hard on Oscar’s meat taking him to orgasm along with her.

“Aaaaaahhhhhh!” She cried out in euphoria slinging her hands around his head and feeling her insides wring his penis tightly experiencing a most intense orgasm on top of him. Gloria’s buttocks quivered inwardly with muscles milking his cock over and over again making Oscar yell into her tits right he smothered his face into her chest first.

“Nghhhh!” He moaned loudly into Gloria’s breasts feeling his balls pulsate and shaft swell as thick loads of sperm started pumping out of his penis and into the woman’s womb in one go. He yelled again and again with pelvis thundering up into her waist filling her babymaker with thick youthful amounts of cum causing Gloria a great sense of sexual relief in the process.

The woman had kept her head tilted back feeling him cum away inside of her pussy filling her up to the point her stomach started looking bloated. Oscar, despite being a young strapping teenager, rarely ever relieved himself at all no matter how stressful farm work really was. Thus, he had a monstrous storage of semen just waiting to be emptied out inside of his one true love Gloria, and had kept cumming into her quivering pussy non-stop for roughly a minute and a half. Once they had started to come down from their climax Gloria finally went soft and collapsed her half-naked caramel body onto Oscar’s sweaty one breathing heavily in post-climactic bliss.

The two of them held onto each other with Oscar keeping his hands firmly around the woman’s waist and touching her buttocks. She mewled pleasurably and looked up into his eyes smiling at him like a lewd predator of sorts before dipping her face down onto his making out with him once again. Their lips curled into each other pleasantly with tenderness and intimacy in mind, Oscar gingerly nibbled on Gloria’s mouth tasting her as she gave back to him just as gently. They held each other like a loving couple alright and swapped saliva with each other for the rest of the night while resting on the bed reeking of each other’s scent.

‘Praise be to Sparda indeed for giving me the miracle of individual existence via his Magic Sword Yamato. If I had never this adorable darling I don't think I would’ve become a person on my own. Fu fu fufu, oh I can hardly wait for all the fun times we’re going to have together from here on out.’ Gloria thought with a peaceful smile on her full lips while sealing her lips with Oscar’s one last time before sleeping in his bed for the first of many nights to follow.

  
  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued?**

AnL This has been a Patron, thanks for reading!


End file.
